Gijinka Kaiju Squad
by Mikalzilla
Summary: This is my first Godzilla fanfic so please go easy on me.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Gijinkafied Kaiju

This is my first Godzilla fanfic enjoy!

Tokyo capital of Japan famous for Kaiju attacks and today's Kaiju is Godzilla, again "Damn that Godzilla one day he saves the world and the next he wrecks Tokyo doesn't he just quit!" The GDF commander said "Well he IS Godzilla sir." His assistant said "Well is our operation ready?" The commander said "Yes sir! Mikal has just finished his new weapon!" His assistant said as I arrived with the new weapon.

"Hey everyone sorry I'm late." I said as I took a seat "What is this weapon?" The GDF commander said "This? Well this baby will turn Kaijus into Gijinkas." I said much to their amazement "Wait how do we know if this will even work?" The commander asked "I managed to test it out on Mothra." I said pointing my thumb to her she is a beautiful woman with moth wings and antennae, she also has blue eyes and black hair not to mention she also wears a a black and blue kimono.

"Hello." Mothra said "Did I forget to mention it also make them capable of human speeches?" I asked sheepishly while the soldiers were staring at her with googly eyes "But where did you find the right material to make this?" One of the soldiers asked "Oh I found a crystal growing from the ground." I said "Your kidding?" The commander asked "Nope not kidding but are we seriously standing here not firing the weapon?" I asked much to the soldiers' surprise.

I put down the code for the weapon and aim it at Godzilla who is heading to Tokyo Tower "Okay the crystal's ready, energy level full ok Godzilla time to you to transform." I said aiming the weapon at Godzilla "Be careful not to hurt any civilians." Mothra said "Don't worry Mothra I got this, and FIRE!" I said firing the energy at Godzilla which hit his dorsal spines he turned around and saw me but he began to get dizzy.

When he shook his head he notices the buildings are growing and got confused he looked at his hand and noticed it was changing 'What the hell?" He thought as he realized that it's not the buildings growing he was shrinking and when he shrunk to the size of a human he turned into a naked human with black hair and green eyes but still have his tail and spines the military pointed their guns at him.

"All right boys aim-" "Wait for it." I said interrupting the commander "Wait for what?" The commander said "You'll see." I said smiling Godzilla was about to use his atomic breath when he suddenly passed out much to the soldiers' confusion "What do you guys seriously think I wouldn't install a tranquilizer energy to it?" I asked "Speak for yourself I'm STILL feeling tired." Mothra said.

"Okay I admit I MIGHT have put too much oomph to it." I said as the military put Godzilla into their armored truck "All right now this monster will pay for destroying this city." The commander said, "Actually I asked the judge to sentence him to Monster Island." I said "Why?" The commander asked "I have a little project that I would like for him to join." I said smirking.

"Why? The GDF general asked, "Oh just in case something unexpected happens." I said as we get into the truck and head to trail.

That was the Prologue you guys!

Discord: well you seem happy.

Me: why are you here Discord? Your not a Godzilla character.

Discord: Oh just doing a weekly Kaiju Rehabilitation class okay time for a roll call Gigan?

Gigan: *roar*

Discord: good you're here, Megalon?

Megalon: *roar*

Discord: Good, Titantosaurus?

Titantosaurus: *roar*

Discord: no need to be obnoxious.

*fart noise*

Discord: *cough* I see Hedorah is here as well, Ghidrah?

Me: Ghidorah.

Discord: oh right Ghidorah I'm not really good with Japanese names.

Zilla: *roars*

Discord: Zilla how many times must we go over this? Your not welcome here nobody likes you and your a pathetic excuse of a kaiju and the only reason everyone likes you is because of your offspring's TV series so scram-oosh! *snaps finger*

*Zilla disappears*

Discord: now where was I?

Me: while Discord continues his class don't forget to review everyone!


	2. Trail of Godzilla

Chapter 1: Trail of Godzilla

Godzilla was standing on trail with a lead muzzle on his mouth to contain his atomic breath and is currently tied up to a chair, but the problem is no attorney is willing to defend him which I don't blame them for since Godzilla destroys cities from time to time, the judge banged his hammer on the table as the trial started "Court is now in session for the trail of Godzilla." The judge said causing the said kaiju to growl

"Is there anything you want to say?" The judge asked "No." Godzilla said "But since no attorney are willing to help you out we need a volunteer for this case." Judge said everybody shook their heads no while glaring at Godzilla. "I guess I'll do it." I said walking to a desk and sat near Godzilla "Okay is the prosecution ready?" The judge said "I am your honor." The prosecutor said, "The defense is ready as well your honor." I said

"And will the prosecutor make his opening statement?" The judge said "Godzilla the king of the monsters you stand here accused of destruction of property, what do you pled?" The prosecutor asked Godzilla just glares at him "Godzilla guilty or not guilty." I whispered "not guilty." Godzilla said causing everyone to chat about how he's not getting the not guilty verdict.

"That will be a problem for you Godzilla since you cause nothing but destruction "You human tried to kill me what do you expect!?" Godzilla screamed "Whoa calm down Godzilla." I said "All right let's get this trial underway will the prosecution call it's first witness?" The judge said "The prosecution calls Isshiro Higarashi to the stand. "Okay this is it." I said as the witness came to the stand.

"Witness state your name and occupation." The prosecution said "Wait you just said his name a while ago why make him say his own name when everyone already knows?" Godzilla said, that causes everyone to glare at him. "It's just what they do roll with it." I said causing him to roll his eyes, "My name is Isshiro Higarashi my occupation is freelance photojournalism." Isshiro said.

"Witness is it true that Godzilla has cause destruction over the past 60 years?" The prosecutor said "Oh course that's all he ever did he causes destruction wherever he goes!" Isshiro said 'Bullshit did you forget all those times I saved your asses?' Godzilla thought "Very well witness begin your testimony." The judge said okay here we go. "When I was taking photos and write down notes about Godzilla who is attacking Tokyo like he always does he is a monster that deserve to be behind bars for life he does nothing but cause destruction." Isshiro said.

"Well that sounds convincing enough now Mikal your cross examination." The judge said "Gladly." I said as I looked into what he said until I looked at the photo of him taking down a vortaak mothership "OBJECTION!" I screamed "What is it?" The judge asked "You claim that Godzilla causes nothing but destruction right?" I asked "Is it not obvious?" The prosecutor asked "Well I have proof that destruction is not all that my client does." I said.

"Well what are you waiting for? Present this evidence already." The judge said as I pulled out the photo "TAKE THAT!" "Is... is that the photo of a Vortaak ship?" "Why yes it is." I said "What's the photo for? How does it prove anything?" The prosecutor asked "Well in case you all forgotten Godzilla's the one that took down the ship." I said "WHAT!?" The prosecutor said outraged as the jury talked among themselves.

The judge banged his hammer saying "Order! Order in the court! Mikal are you saying Godzilla has saved our lives?" The judge asked "Unintentionally yes." I said grinning the jury was furious and confused at the same time causing the judge to bang his hammer "Order! Order!" He said "Now hang on why would Godzilla take down the Vortaak?" The prosecutor said "I agree why would he take down the Vortaak?" The judge asked

"Why to save his home of course he and the other kaijus or Earth Defenders id you will saw the Vortaak as a threat to Earth." I said "It's true they were threatening to us I would rather die then to allow those aliens to control me!" Godzilla said "Please we all know that's the only time he saved us." The prosecutor said "Oh really?" I said "You have proof that it wasn't the only good deed that Godzilla did?" The judge asked.

"Oh I have more then that I have a witness." I said "WHAT!?" The prosecutor said "Well then call your witness then." The judge said "Very well the defense calls Mothra to the stand." I said causing the entire jury to gasp and talking amongst themselves which the judge silenced Mothra came up to the stand "Witness can you please tell us your name occupation?" The prosecutor asked.

"My name is Mothra and my occupation? I'm a godess." Mothra said "A Godess you say?" The judge asked "Yes I'm a deity." Mothra said "Now is it true that you and Godzilla are allies?" The prosecutor asked "Well yes and no." Mothra said much to everyone's confusion "Why yes and no?" The prosecutor asked "Well we also fought each other when he's you know." Mothra said

"MOTHRA WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON!?" Godzilla screamed angered "So he's your ally yet at the same time your enemies?" The judge asked "Yes you can say we're what was that word again?" Mothra asked "Frenemy?" I asked "Yes that's it! Thank you." Mothra said "So you and Godzilla are frenemies?" The prosecutor asked "Of course." Mothra said "And can you tell us the good deeds Godzilla did?" The prosecutor asked.

"Of course!" Mothra began her testimony "Well you all remember Spacegodzilla right? He was responsible for the crystals plaguing the Earth Godzilla has saved Earth by defeating him just by resealing him." Mothra said "Is that all?' The prosecutor asked "Of course in fact he even foiled the Vortaak invasion at least 3 times by now." Mothra said "I see." The prosecutor said

"Hmm well that does help Godzilla's sentence." The judge said after a few more testimonies from Mothra the jury came to the conclusion "What does the jury say in this development?" The judge asked. "Yes sir we of the jury find Godzilla guilty of all charges." One of the jury said much to Godzilla's shock "All right Godzilla you will be sentenced to Monster Island for the rest of eternity." The judge said much to the kaiju king's anger.

After a few hour car drive we arrived at the dock where the other gijinkafied kaiju are at "Come on Godzilla." I said as we hop on the boat with Mothra "You know I'll find a way out." Godzilla said as he sat between Rodan and Anguirus "Yeah right you can't escape we'll bring you back to Monster Island where you belong." One of the guards said "And we'll make sure Mothra stays as well." Another guard said much to Mothra's shock.

"Wait I told the Prime Minister I'm not a-" "She doesn't trust you Mothra." One of the guards said as two of them grabbed her arms "Hey guys wait hold on you can't just-" "You sit down and let us do our jobs." One of the guards said "HEY!" Godzilla screamed getting their attention "She volunteered to help him with his experiment and your just gonna send her to live with me!?" Godzilla screamed.

"The prime minister doesn't believe her when she says she's not a threat." One of the guards said causing Godzilla to huff "You humans are all the same." Godzilla said with a venom in his voice "Same to you kaijus." Another guard said as they finished tying up Mothra I decided to go to my room to talk to the prime minister "What's the big idea mam? Betraying Mothra like that?" I asked

"Sorry Mikal but I cannot trust Mothra to not destroy the city." The prime minister said "Listen miss, Mothra is her island's guardian you can't just-" "Goodbye Mikal." Prime Minister said hanging up on me darn her! A few hours later we arrived on Monster Island where they dropped off other kaijus with a distraught Mothra geeze how can things get any worse?

That's it for this chapter!

Mothra: don't forget to review everyone!

Godzilla: OR I WILL COME AND DESTROY EVERY SINGLE LAST ONE OF YOU HUMANS!

Me: GODZILLA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THAT!?


	3. Team formation

Chapter 2: Team Formation

We dropped off the kaiju but I stayed behind to watch over all the kaiju on the island "Why would they put ME on the island?" Mothra asked.

"They're just a bunch of uh what's that word? Uh worrywarts? No what's another word for it?" I said shrugging.

"Paranoid?" Rodan asked.

"That's it thank you Rodan!" I said.

"I won't be the only one here will I?" Godzilla said.

"Hey at least you're not behind bars, your home!" I said.

"And why are you here?" Godzilla asked.

"Prime Minister asked me to come here." I said.

"Obviously." Godzilla said.

"That and I volunteered."

"WHAT!?" Godzilla yelled shocked.

"You heard me oh and you guys will have roommates." I said.

"And who is it?" Varan asked

"The mutants." I said much to everyone's anger.

"Your joking right?" Baragon asked

"Nope but don't worry we designed some special cells for them." I said smiling

"Well they better stay away from me." Godzilla said.

Just then my phone ranged so I picked it up and answered my call. "Hello?" I said.

"Um Mikal all of the mutants have escaped."

"WHAT!? I told you guys what to do!?" I yelled out.

"Well uh somehow the knock-out gas won't work."

"Oh my god." I said running to my base with Godzilla and Mothra behind me we arrived and saw all the gijinkafied kaiju running around destroying everything and all of the military are getting defeated as we know it.

"Oh god those poor people." Mothra said putting her hands on her mouth.

Just then the prime minister appeared on screen. "What in God's name just happened here!?" Prime minister yelled outraged.

"Seems the GDF couldn't handle kaiju even if their Gijinkas or not." I said.

"Dammit we sent every one of our forces to handle these things but even they can't defeat a kaiju!" The prime minister said.

"Well luckily I happen to have a plan to form a squad who can handle such threats with your permission of course." I said.

"Since our forces are powerless and we desperately needed more forces then permission granted but who are they exactly?" The prime minister asked.

"These guys of course." I said pointing to Godzilla and Mothra.

"WHAT!?" Godzilla and Mothra said.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY THEY WILL CAUSE MORE DAMAGE THEN SAVING THEM!" The prime minister said.

"Hey last I checked you falsely arrested Mothra who may I remind you has an island to guard!" I said.

"And why should I trust a kaiju?" The prime minister asked.

"Cause Mothra will keep them in check." I said.

"He is right you must release Mothra." Two voices said.

"Who said that?" The prime minister asked.

"That was the Shobijin my priests." Mothra said as the said fairies run on my desk.

"Please release Mothra she's our island's guardian and we are powerless without her please we beg of you please release Mothra." The Shobijin said.

"Should I really entrust the safety of my city to monsters?" The prime minister asked.

"You got any better ideas?" I asked.

The prime minister gave it a thought her forces are having difficulty defeating the monsters even before they were Gijinkas, not to mention Mothra and the other kaijus didn't saved the Earth for the first time, and she was also planning on blow up Monster Island after all the kaijus have been captured and brought here, for now she will have to rely on them saving japan.

"Very well I will allow Godzilla and all the kaijus to help defend japan." Prime minister said.

"So how will this team work?" Godzilla asked.

"Simple actually one team will go out in field, while the other team will stay behind and look after the base." I said.

"Will I be able to go out in the field I need a good fight." Godzilla asked grinning.

"Yes you will and Mothra, Angirus, Rodan, and King Cesear will be with you." I said.

"WHAT!? Mothra will be with me!?" Godzilla said

"Yes yes she will." I said.

"But why?" Godzilla asked.

"She can make sure you don't do anything destructive and cause I say so." I said.

"Godzilla we know you and Mothra have some fights in the past but we would like to ask you to cooperate with her for now." The Shobijin said.

Godzilla growled but stopped complaining, it's not like he hates her or anything but she keeps getting in the way of his destructive nature, she is also his friend, not to mention she was smart, kind, beautiful and wait was he thinking about her being beautiful?

"Okay now that we're in an agreement we can get this project started right away!" I said smiling.

"Oh brother." Godzilla said rolling his eyes.

"Will Angrius Rodan and King Ceasar report to my base immediately." I said.

2 hours later Angirus and Rodan arrived.

"What's going on?" Angirus asked.

"Yeah what do you need us for?" Rodan asked.

"It seems that the other Kaiju have escaped from custody due to the military's incompetence so I'm putting you all in a team to help capture them." I said.

"And why should we help you?" Angirus asked.

"Well we can always live on a destroyed planet." I said.

"Fair enough." Godzilla said.

"Godzilla since you know these kaiju better then everyone I'm putting you in charge." I said.

"What?" Godzilla asked surprised.

"Well who else am I gonna make leader?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"Uh Mikal are you sure you want to make Godzilla the leader?" Mothra asked worried.

"Hey I put you in charge of making sure Godzilla doesn't do anything destructive for a reason." I said.

"True." Mothra said

"But if it'll make you feel better I'll put you in charge as well." I said.

"Wait what?" Godzilla said surprised.

"You heard me Godzilla." I said pointing my finger at him.

Godzilla growled but didn't complain any further.

"Okay Godzilla your team will be on the field while everyone else stays behind to guard the island."

"I'm cool with that." Rodan said smiling.

"Yeah and I can use a workout." Anguirus said.

All right everyone let's move out!" I said taking everyone to the boat.

*meanwhile in outer space*

"Interesting. Earth is turning their own monsters into Gijinkas, I could use this on my own monsters men! Prepare to have our monsters invade Earth! We shall take this weapon and use it on our own monsters." The Vortaak Queen said smiling.

"Yes my queen." One of the soldiers said.

That's it for this chapter!

Godzilla: well looks like I'm saving their asses again.

Mothra: oh come on Godzilla don't be like that who knows maybe something good will happen to you.

Godzilla: I doubt it.

Mothra: don't forget to review everybody.


End file.
